gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Crime and Punishment
Crime and Punishment is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV, where Niko and Roman are interrogated for the murder of Vladimir Glebov. Description Roman is scared because Niko killed Vlad, and tells Niko during a frantic phone call to meet him on Tulsa Street. Niko arrives to find Roman hiding inside a dumpster, who tells him that they are being followed because Niko killed Vlad. Niko dismisses Roman and says that all they care about is making money. A man appears from behind Niko and knocks him out with the butt end of an AK-47, while ordering Roman out of the dumpster. Niko wakes up in the basement of Mikhail Faustin's house. Niko is being interrogated by Andrei and Dimitri Rascalov. Faustin enters the basement with a pistol, angry because of all the noise. He seems to not care about Vlad’s death and agrees with Niko that he was a nobody. He then shoots Andrei in the head in a fit of rage but spares Niko on the condition that he starts working for him. Niko’s first task is to steal a van full of televisions so he can make a sale. Once the gag is removed, Roman starts screaming for help so Mikhail shoots him in the stomach to quiet him down. Dimitri unites Niko and tells him to steal a police car. Niko finds a police car and calls Dimitri. Dimitri informs Niko that the van is driving around south Broker but doesn't know where exactly it is. Niko is forced to pull over random vans and ask the driver if they have any TVs. Niko finally finds one that does. Niko steals the van and drives it to the lockup on Dukes Drive. Roman calls Niko to tell him that he is stitched up and is fine. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Find a cop car. *Find and pull over the vans before they reach their destinations. *Stay close to the van to make it pull over. *Park up and approach the driver's window. *Steal the van. *Drive to the lockup. Video Walkthrough >k_ZCLjYTRqE After the Mission There is a $200 monetary reward for this mission. The mission Do You Have Protection? and the side missions Most Wanted and Vigilante are unlocked. Trivia * The flatscreens in the back of the vans are manufactured by Schmidt & Priss. * The driver of the van with the TV's may say "You're making a mistake. We're paying protection money to Kenny Petrovic." * This is the first appearance of Dimitri Rascalov and Mikhail Faustin. *Although Roman is the one that gives you the mission, Dimitri Rascalov gives you the instructions. *This is the second mission in the series to introduce the main antagonist in a mission that is not the first mission, the first being Calm Before the Storm in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Gallery CrimeandPunishment-GTA41.JPG|Niko finds Roman in the Dumpster. CrimeandPunishment-GTA42.JPG|Niko, Faustin and Andrei. GTAIV 2010-10-25 02-19-39-51.jpg|Roman gets shot in the stomach GTAIV 2010-10-25 02-21-48-90.jpg|Faustin loses his temper, and Andrei loses his head. de:Crime and Punishment es:Crime and Punishment pl:Crime and Punishment Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions